mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The bridge in the distance
The bridge in the distance is the fourth level of the mission Operation Nordwind and the twenty-sixth and last level of the game Medal of Honor: Hopeless Cynicism. Plot Monroe and Murphy are leaving town. They get to the river Bank, where American soldiers and tanks are firing. On the other side of the river are German soldiers, tanks and guns. Not far away you can see the bridge, which is protected by the Germans. Murphy suggests the Germans mined the bridge. He also reminds that it is necessary to seize the bridge so the tanks could cross the river. One soldier reports that he sees a German running from the bridge with a detonator in his hands. The machine gunner kills him, but the detonator is still active, and the other Germans want to activate it. Captain Monroe uses the captured Gewehr 43 with optics and kills the Germans who want to get to the detonator until the allied artillery acts. It kills a lot of Germans and destroys the detonator. Then Captain Monroe (preferably using a machine gun M1919A4), Sergeant Murphy and other soldiers finish off the remaining. Monroe, Murphy and some soldiers go to the bridge. It is one Panther tank, which is then destroyed by Monroe. Then they take over positions on the other side. In the sky you can see the Ju-87, which dive on the bridge. With anti-aircraft guns Monroe repels the first attack of dive bombers. Then comes the enemy reinforcements, in which there is even one Tiger tank. However, Monroe destroyed it, and later all reinforcements were stopped. Unfortunately, all the soldiers, except Monroe and Murphy were killed. The second Ju-87 attack is approaching. In addition to the Ju-87 in the air flying aircraft Me-109, which will attack Monroe, not the bridge. But this attack was repulsed. Comes the last German reinforcements, in which there are several tanks. To help Monroe and Meri come allied soldiers who help keep the attack. As a result, the Germans finishes artillery. A long column of allied tanks and trucks cross the bridge. Objectives * Don't let the enemy get to the detonator. * Finish off the enemy on the other side. * Take a position at the bridge on the other side. * Stop the first air attac (5 bomb hits on the bridge destroys it)k. * Repel the attack of German reinforcements. * Stop the second air attack (5 bomb hits on the bridge destroys it). * Hold the bridge. * Do not let any bomb fall on the bridge (hidden). Weapons Starting * Colt M1911 * BAR * Mark 2 grenade * Model 12 Trench gun * M1 Bazooka Obtained later * Gewehr 43 (scoped) * MG34 (mounted) * MG42 (mounted) * M1919A4 (mounted) * Flakvierling Characters * Captain James Monroe * Sergeant Jake Murphy (armed with a M1 Garand) Vehicles * Tiger tanks (enemy) * Panther tanks (enemy) * M4 Sherman tanks (allies) * M36 Slugger (allies) * P-51 (flying in the sky) * Ju-87 (enemy) * Me-109 (enemy) * Opel Blitz (destroyed) * Sd.Kfz. 7/1 Flakvierling (destroyed) * Willys MB 'Jeep' * Dodge WC-51 Trivia * M1917 rifle from previous levels is replaced by Gewehr 43. Category:Medal of Honor: Hopeless Cynicism Levels